Soar
by Swanwing
Summary: Destruction has fallen over the Clans by Twolegs again, but too soon. A new prophecy surfaces: When Eagle, Hawk, Falcon, and Swan soar as one, the Clans shall be saved once more...


**Prologue**

A huge tabby paced in front of the nursery. Sunlight burned into Brambleclaw's pelt as he waited in worry. Squirrelflight was in labor. Lionpaw and Hollypaw were sitting beside him. The death of Jaypaw still dawned on the family. Squirrelflight had begged him for another kit since she was heartbroken. Brambleclaw pricked his ears up as Leafpool walked out of the nursery.

"Well?" he asked, twitching his whiskers. The medicine cat looked up at the deputy.

"There were stillborns. But one son survived." She murmured, casting worried glances at his first litter. Hollypaw and Lionpaw went up to them, waving their tails in excitement.

"Do I have another brother?" he asked. Hollypaw shook her head.

"No, I have a sister, right? Please let it be a girl?" Hollypaw squealed. Brambleclaw was amused at their enthusiasm.

"It's a male. Sorry, Hollypaw." Brambleclaw meowed as Hollypaw's tail dropped. "Why don't you two go hunting?" the deputy added, wanting to visit his mate alone.

"Okay, Brambleclaw." Lionpaw mewed, too pleased to hear he had a brother. Hollypaw groaned, but followed her den-mate. Brambleclaw watched his kits go through the entrance to camp. The broad shouldered tom padded into the nursery. A milky scent greeted his nose as Squirrelflight came into view. She looked up at him, exhausted by giving birth.

"Oh, Brambleclaw, isn't he great?" she exclaimed, licking a ball of fur. Brambleclaw marched up to Firestar's daughter. Brambleclaw's eyes widened as he saw his third son for the first time. He had a tabby pelt, only this time it was a light brown instead of dark. This was definitely his son.

"I wanted you to name him." Squirrelflight purred. Brambleclaw licked his son a couple of times as he thought.

"What about Hawk-kit?" Brambleclaw suggested, hoping that his beloved wouldn't think about Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight gave him a thoughtful look before speaking.

"The name suits him well."

**XXXoXX**

Dawnflower looked up at her mate.

"Oh, Reedwhisker, she's beautiful! Just look at her!" She purred, looking at her only daughter. A white she-cat rustled gracefully near her mother's belly.

"Yes, this one will be named Swankit. She's as elegant as one." Dawnflower continued, nudging her towards the milk. Reedwhisker nodded in delight, but he stared at the smoky gray tom kit.

"I guess he'll be named Smokykit, perhaps?" Reedwhisker thought. He was never good with names. Dawnflower gave him a look.

"These two kits will be the best in all the clan! And we don't have to worry about Mothwing now that we have Willowheart as our medicine cat." The queen added. Just a couple of days ago, Mothwing had confessed about how she didn't believe in Starclan after Willowheart's naming ceremony. Leopardstar had no choice but to exile her. Reedwhisker nodded as he licked both of his kits.

"I have to go. Mistyfoot put me on guarding duty." The warrior meowed, casting a loving glance over his shoulder as he left. Dawnflower waved her tail in goodbye before continuing to care for her kits.

**XXXoXXX**

Weaselfur nudged his son forward. "Go on." He whispered to Eaglekit. The golden-brown tom kit raced up towards Onestar, excitement running through his body. Today was his apprentice ceremony. Whitetail nodded to him encouragingly. Eaglekit stood at the great leader's paws as Onestar spoke.

"Times are not easy for Windclan. But to stay strong, an apprentice must be appointed. Owlwhisker, you are ready to be a mentor." He started as a small warrior went towards Whitetail's only son.

"From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw." Onestar finished, leaping off of the Low-rock.

"Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" all of Windclan chanted at the green eyed apprentice. Owlwhisker came up from behind him.

"When do we get to start my training?" Eaglepaw wondered, still dazed. Owlwhisker purred in amusement.

"Today, if you like." He mewed. Eaglepaw nodded as the two headed out of camp.

**XXXoXXX**

Oakfur watched in satisfaction as his new apprentice hunted down a rabbit.

"Very good, Falconpaw. Let's go ahead and go back to camp." He meowed, turning towards the direction in which the camp was located.

"Yes, Oakfur." The gray and white tom said, picking up his freshly caught prey. As the duo set out, a horrible smell lingered through the air. Falconpaw froze in horror. His white paws had skidded to a stop because he had only smelled that scent once. But this time, it was much stronger. The smell of Twolegs drowned his nostrils even if he had a rabbit clamped in his jaws.

"Falconpaw!" Oakfur hissed up ahead. Falconpaw pushed aside the smell and rushed to his mentor's side, as they continued to Shadowclan camp.

**XXXoXXX**

A starry blue-gray she-cat looked into the Starpool, Starclan's own Moonpool. A new prophecy whispered in the ears of Starclan. Bluestar's eyes clouded with worry as she and the rest of Starclan repeated the new prophecy.

"_When Eagle, Hawk, Falcon, and Swan soar as one, the Clans shall be saved once more…"_

**XXXoXXX**

**Author'z Note: Should I continue? Review please!**


End file.
